


False Alarm

by OGkarla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, F/F, One Shot, came up with this last night during youth group, idek, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGkarla/pseuds/OGkarla
Summary: Korra realizes she has to do something about this crazy illicit courtship.





	False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> So...basically I was bored during church last night, and I came up with this:

* * *

 

“ _Attention all units: We’ve got a report of a robbery at an automotive parts shop on Future Ave.”_ boomed Korra’s walkie-talkie.

Korra picked up the device and clicked the button on the side to respond;

“Guys i’ll get this one, I happen to be a few blocks down.” she tugged on the leash of her Kuvasz, Naga, and they both took of in a run.

* * *

 

Asami had just finished securing the two unconscious men lying in the ground when the store’s front door swung open.

“OH thank _god_ you’re here!” she gasped and rushed up to meet Korra halfway.

“I got a call that this store got robbed?” Korra said, while fumbling in her back pocket for her notepad. “Care to explain what happened? Triple threats?”

“Yes I suppose it was them. Well, I was doing my thing behind the counter and two men came in here and went around the store… you know as if to buy something.” Asami watched Korra scribble on the yellow pad, her tongue sticking out in the cutest way as she struggled to write down every detail.

Asami cleared her throat and continued; “I didn't think much of it because I thought they were regular customers seeking to buy something. After a few minutes, they finally came up with the item and I began to ring it up,” She waited for the shorter girl to finish; “As soon as I open the register, some tall guy jumped over to push me away. I'm a skilled martial artist so I tried to defend myself…” She nodded over at the two men. “I noticed that while I was fighting, three more took advantage and took everything in the register, and a few car parts here and there. But of course they couldn't resist to tear everything apart in the process.”

Korra was still writing the accounts down on her notepad, and Asami decided to take a closer look at the stunning woman in front of her.

Korra was in her police uniform blue in color, which went well with her eyes; also blue. Korra had short-brown hair and Asami silently thanked that her top hugged her toned body nicely. She also noticed how the muscles in Korra’s forearm flexed with every movement of her wrist and fingers while she wrote. And Asami liked it. _A lot._

“So… why do they call you the ‘ _Avatar’_?

“What this?” Korra looked down at her golden name tag. Labeled **‘** **_Avatar’_ ** **Korra** engraved in bold-black letters. “Uh, it's just I happen to be the best cop in all the four nations.” Korra slowly nodded, looking Asami in the eyes.

“Nice.” Asami was also nodding, looking _back_ into Korra’s eyes.

“Damn right it's nice.” Korra arched a brow. And grinned. Naga sneezed, causing both girls to snap out of whatever trance they were in. “Okay, i'm gonna take this back to the station and file a report… what's your name?”

“Asami Sato.”

Korra mouthed the words as she wrote the name down on her pad. In one quick motion she clicked her pen and flipped her pad shut and put it back into her back pocket. “I'll send forensics over to get finger prints and stuff like that. In the meantime, don't touch anything.” She stated making her way over to the door and stopped, turning on her heels; “I guess you could also call your insurance provider? To like, pay for the damages?”

Asami nodded eagerly.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you, Asami.”

“Likewise. And Thank you.” the taller girl answered.

Korra saluted and walked out.

* * *

 

Korra pulled into the familiar parking lot that belonged to _Sato Auto Parts._ She closed the door of her police car and walked up to the woman she had just met last week.

“You called again?”

“Yeah, look.” Asami said, pointing to the colorful words and slang spray-painted onto the wall.  

Korra took out her pad, “You know the drill.”

After Asami finished telling her of everything that she heard and saw on the security footage, she invited Korra inside to take a look at the tapes. The Paler woman started forward, with Korra following close from behind.

Korra saw that Asami was a few inches taller than herself, long with wavy jet-black hair. She was wearing a dark red and gray jacket. A skirt, accommodated with thigh-high stockings and black boots that lightly touched the tip of her knees. She seemed to have a taste in good business attire with straightforward fashion elegance. She happened to be _very_ curvey, in which Korra was into. When they had first met, Korra had seen that Asami had a simple makeup routine. Just smokey purple eyeshadow and red lipstick.

“Here we are.” Asami had pulled up the footage on the computer screen. When had they gotten inside?

Korra intently watched the video of the people who spray painted the wall and immediately recognised who they were.

“So those kids are up to it again. I already warned them that time I caught them near one of the abandoned buildings. Guess I gotta take it to their parents.” she patted Asami on the back. “Better hit up your insurance company again.” she chuckled lightly.

Asami turned her head up at her, annoyance spread across her face. The act just made Korra laugh harder, and Asami decided to lighten up and join in.

“Thanks again Korra.”

“No prob-lay-mah,” Korra answered. Asami smiled at her cheesey spanish speaking skills. “Cya around Sato.”

* * *

 

Asami was searching frantically around her store. Where did she leave it? How was she capable of running a very successful store but not be able to keep up with her-

“Asami?”

It was Korra.

“Korra!” Asami ran over to Korra, almost tackling her as she came in for a tight hug.

“Ok, ok geez.” Korra said, brushing herself off when the taller girl finally released her. “I came as fast as I could…” she looked around. “You said it was an emergency?”

“Yeah... I lost my phone… can you help me look for it?” Asami asked hopefully.

Korra slumped her shoulders forward.

She had been taken off her donut break… for this? “Ok. Wait, then how did you call us…? You know what -never mind.” Korra began looking under papers, and going through shelves. “Try calling it.”

“About that, I used a customer’s phone to call the station…” Asami wrung her hands.

Korra sighed. “I'll go get Naga.”

“Wonderful!” Asami said clapping cheerily at the mention of Korra’s K-9 partner.

Moments later, Korra returned with her loyal companion. “Hold out your hand so she can sniff it.”

Asami obeyed, her eyes filled with wonder for what the white animal would do.

“Naga. Search.” Korra commanded, and with that, the dog began sniffing the establishment in search of Asami’s phone. When she _finally_ found it, she barked letting Korra know she had completed her objective.

Korra handed Asami a bacon treat to reward the animal for its accomplishment.

“So cute!” Asami cooed. “Now I can finally send out that tweet!”

“A what?”

“A tweet. You know, Twitter, the social media app that lets you-”

“I know what twitter is Asami.”

“M’kay.” Asami continued thumbing the tiles on the screen. “There.” Asami said when she sent out the message. “You saved me again. You weren't lying when you said you were the best cop in all the four nations.”

They were staring at each other again.

“Its getting late. I'm gonna close up shop.” Asami added.

“Should I wait outside just in case you loose your sanity…?” Korra mumbled.

“What was that?” Asami smiled contently to herself.

“I said i'll wait outside.”

* * *

 

Korra was hangry.

She was hungry _and_ she was angry. Asami had called for her attention for the fifth time in two weeks. The two girls had met almost a month ago, and since then, Asami hasn't failed to call her a least twice a week. But this? This was ridiculous.

For example Asami called for her because she couldn't get into the janitorial closet. Then, she called because she couldn't reach for something on a top shelf. Korra thought it was ironic for a _tall girl_ to call a _short girl_ to help her _reach_ for something. But worst than that, she called Korra to go buy her a unicorn frappe from Starbucks. Korra didn't mind helping the girl out, but calling 911 for illegitimate reasons was _illegal._ She put down her donut and stomped to her car.

“Korra! It's so good to see you!” Asami squealed.

But is it possible to be mad at this gorgeous creature?

“What can I do for you?” Korra asked.

“First I need you to sharpen this pencil for me,”

Yep. definitely possible.

“And then I need you to help me with my statistics homework… for college.”

Ok, forget the dang unicorn frappe, this was the worst thing. She had made up her mind. She was gonna do it.

“Asami sato. With the authority given to me by republic city, im placing you under arrest,”

“What-”

“Calling 911 for invalid reasons is illegal.”

“Wait but-”

“You have the right to remain silent.” Korra moved behind to cuff a baffled Asami. “Anything you say will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation,” they were now headed to the car. “If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.” Korra buckled Asami into the seat. She grabbed the door; “understand?” But before Asami could respond, she had already shut the door.

Korra jumped into the front seat of the car, and revved the engine.

“How long am I serving time?” Asami said, her voice sad and her head hanging low.

Korra kept her straight gaze at the road.

“Well, only a two-hour date at Narook’s Noodlery...”

**Author's Note:**

> I for real had to look up the Miranda Warning to copy that part down.


End file.
